ROMEO Y JULIETA
by babaroo
Summary: hola lamento la tardansa pero ya no volvera a pasar en vacasiones termino la historia por lo pronto el capitulo 5 :BB advierto mala ortografia pero gran fic.. dejen REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC. NO SEAN TAN CRUELES PERDONEN LA MALA AUTOGRAFIA PERO NO SOY MUY BUENA EN ESO.. EN FIN OJALA GUSTEN DE MI HISTORIA Y SERAN VARIOS CAPITULOS **

**AMO ESTA PAREJA ME ENCANTA EL FOLIVE...**

**PS: INVITO A QUE CREEN MAS FIC. FOLIV EN ESPAñOL...**

**Y DENTRO DE MUY POCO SEGUIRE MI HISTORIA PROMETO QUE LA TERMINARE NO ME GUSTA DEJAR LAS COSAS SIN TERMINAR .**

OLIVE pov.

me levante muy temprano como todos los dias exactamente alas 6:00 am luego tome un baño de exactamente 15 minutos como todos los dia me habia dado cuenta que mi vida era una rutina...

sali de mi casa ya desayunada faltando 4 minutos para que el autobus pasara por mi calle y pudiera llegar a la escuela temprano, subi al auto bus y vi a mi mejor ami chayna sentada justo en el primer asiento del autobus procurabamos estar siempre adelante ya que los chicos mayores no molestaba de lo contrario. cuando pasamos por la calle de fletcher el no tomo el autobus si bueno fletcher no tenia un horario fijo de lo que hace a cada minuto nunca sabes que pasa por el siempre tiene historia diferentes de lo que le pasa y cuando estoy con olvido mi estupida rutina diaria que mi madre me inpone a seguir,,,

ESCUELA.

llegamos ala escuela y no habia luces de el paradero de fletcher algo le susedio era lo mas seguro

pero era de esperarse de fletcher por las razones que ya explique

despues de unas 2 horar de clases llego fletcher con solo un zapato y creo que tenia una dona en su mano esa imajen de el si que me conmovio demaciodo me dio tanta risa y ternura que solo me limite en mirarlo sin decirle nada y en un rato chayna entro con una mirada desconsertad y claro siendo chayna no se limitaria a sole ver y le preugnto rapidamente

chay- que te paso fletcher ? porque estas asi ? que tienes estas bien ? necesitas algo ?...

oliv - alto chayna deja que conteste almenos una pregunta quiero sabes aora que loca avuntura le paso como la ves en que un mapache me robo su billetera y el vago del parque le comparti de su helado de pistaches echado a perder (jajajajajajjaj me rei luego de recordar esa historia de fletcher )

flet- bien bien ps les contare y deja aclarar olive eso helado de pistache era delicioso

chay- fletcher cuentanos por favor estoy preocupada

oliv - si vamos aora que paso

fletcher empeso a contar su aventeru de como su alarma no habia funcionado y se habia quedado dormido su mama sali temprano y el tubo que saltar por la ventana de su habitacion del segundo piso y luego que corrio 3 kilometros para alcansar una autobus erroneo y llegar ala el parque mas feo que hay en la ciudad y como un niño con una gran paleta azul le habia robado su zapato para su perro invalido de solo 3 patas y que la dona la encontro de camino aca cuando pasaba por una panaderia en quiebra con dos esposos celos que aventaron pan por toda la calle y como no almorzo decidio tomar una dona para no morir de regreso a la escula

no podia creer todo lo que le habia pasado en solo una mañana era algo comun en el ser haci exponteaneo y diferente era un chico raro pero era tan lindo como contaba sus historia como

no soportaba la idea de que el estubiera enamorado de chayna y de que ella no lo apreciara

el dia paso normal despues de eso casi no puede hablar con fletcher despues pues estubo ocupado en una pintura no pude verla claro ni chayna incluso hasta a angus le proibio ver su obra del año lo mejor que a echo segun el explico, me quede leyendo mi novela preferida romeo y julieta una novela que aunque me sabia cada palabra del libro amaba volverlo a leer porque me gustaba mucho su amor trajico amaba esa historia no se como la escuela no habia echo una obra de romeo y julieta en el club de teatro de echo no sabia si existia un club de teatro en la escuela creo que si porque la maestra skidmore recolecto hace ya unos meses dinero para fondos para una obra de teatro llamada rampusel ya saben la niña de pelo largo y enserrada en una torre

cuando timbro la campana para anunciar el fin de clases recoji mis libros y sali de ANT

olive! - me grito fletcher corriendo hacia mi

que tienes fletcher necesitas algo? - le pregunte

no, no es eso es solo que quiero que veas mi nueva pintura de seguro te gustara mucho -

estabien muestramela - no podia dejar de pensar que porque iva a enseñarmela a mi si de seguro era otro retrato de chayna

y bien fletcher que como pintaste esta vez a chayna? - le pregunte sin mucho animo

no olive esta vez no pinte a la bella chayna solo pinte algo que te gustara por tu proximo cumpleaños - me dijo fletcher

para mi enserio? - le pregunte intrigada

si porque te sorprende tanto-

bueno esque nunca piensas en mi en realidad siempre pintas a chayna o para chayna y mi cumpleaños es dentro de 3 meses -

jajajajajajaj ok esta bien no es por tu cumpleaños pero si es para ti - dijo entre risas

y que es vamos muestralo o tendre que irme caminando a casa - lo dije con mucha desperacion queria sabes que era lo que fletcher habia pintado para mi

ok lista? - dijo fletcher quitando una manta de ensima de un cuadro

mire tu libro y me di cuenta de que te gusta mucho la novela de romeo y julieta ya que tu nunca lees un libro mas de una ves pero desde que te conosco lo has leido mas de un millon de veces por lo visto te gusta mucho - dijo fletcher

mientras yo reaccionaba por la impresion de la linda pintura de un balcon una una bella chica y un romeo hablandole desde abajo y puede notar que la julieta era rubia cosa que no entendia aun por que shakespeare habia descrito una joven castaña (N/A no se como describe Shakespeare a julieta pero las imajenes que he visto son castañas)

ME ENCANTO FLETCHER GRACIAS - me avia encantado la pintura me sentia tan emocionada de que mi obra literaria favoriata el la ubiera notado no se como ni porque pero abraze a fletcher con mucho amino

de nada olive - aun abrasandome

no queria soltarlo era tan comodo pero tube que hacerlo por que recorde que de esperar un minuto mas me tendria que ir caminando a casa y no podia llevar ese hermoso cuadro por la calle

olive? si no, nos vamos aora el autobus se ira - me dijo un poco despacio como no queriendo que lo escuchara

o si perdon esque enserio me emocione es HERMOSO - le dije soltando mi abrazo de el un poco sonrrojada ojala no lo aya notada

corrimos para alcanzar el autobus que por fortuna aun estaba hay gracias a que angus compartio un paste al chofer solo para que me esperara cuando subi al autobus chayna me pregunto por mi cuadro y me dijo que era hermoso y le dijo a fletcher mas de una vez que era una obra espectacular...

y asi llege a caso y claro como siempre la misma rutina que mi mama me obligaba a seguir exepto por que tome unos minutos para colocar el hermoso cuadro de fletcher en mi habitacion

al dia siguiente...

**ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**(o no se como se escriben buuuu :D )**


	2. Chapter 2

**MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO PERDON POR LOS ERRORE DEL CAPI. ANTERIOR PERO COMO DIJE NO SOY MUY BUENA EN ORTOGRAFIA ETC ETC...**

**ES CORTO PERO ES SOLO PARA QUE TENGA PENDIENTE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**OLIVE pov.**

**desperte de nuevo como siempre alas 6:00am pero antes de levantarme de la cama pense no siempre tiene que ser asi hoy voi a tener un dia diferente despues de unos 5 minutos de pensar que desde que fletcher, angus y chayna llegaron a mi vida no he tenido que seguir la rutina exacta porque todo era algo diferente y algo sorpresivo **

**cuando me levante lo primero que vi fue el hermoso cuadro de fletcher y pense tengo una idea **

**ni chayna ni fletcher creerian lo que se me ocurrio la mejor idea me levante rapidamente y me ba****ñ****e cantando cosa que me sorpredio a mi misma, feliz baje y desayune no el nutritivo desayuno de mi madre sino un pan o creo un panquesito con mantequilla y una mermelada creo era durazno sali de mi casa y camine hacia la escuela. para contarles mi gran idea a los chicos en ANT..**

**CUAL SERA LA IDEA DE OLIVE?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	3. Chapter 3

**EH AKI MU NUEVO CAPITULO.. ESPERO OS GUSTE Y LE SEA ENTRETENIDO PRONTO EL FINAL **

**la gran idea ..**

OLIVE pov.

llege ala escuela buscando a chayna era seguro que le encantaria mi idea

no la veia por ningun lado cuando entre a ANT solo vi a fletcher no sabia si decirle pues creria que soy una petetica romantica y extraña

vage por ;la escuela y cerca de el baño de chicas estaba chayna coquetiando com un chico de un grado mayor james. a chayna le gustaba desde hace tiempo pero no se habia atrevido a hablarle es moreno, pelo castao y rizado, no mas guapo que fletcher pero buen chico en fin no queria interrumpir a chayna pero bueno era importante.

hola chayna - le dije muy lentamente

ah hola olive - me dijo hacercandose a mi y despidiendose de jame - lo viste olive es tan lindo puedes creer que el me hablo quiere que salgamos. es grandioso no lo cres?

si chayna que bien que james te aya hablado asi ya no seguiras hablando de todo lo que hace en tu clase de frances - bueno la verdad es que chayna ya me tenia un poco harta de tanto oir que tan lindo era james

en fin chayna tengo que decirte algo importante una gran idea que se me ocurrio esta mañana y seguro me apoyaras -

ps dime que es ? - algo ansiosa chayna siempre es asi

me me ocurrio aser una obra de teatro - le dije muy entucismada

quee? - me dijo chayna gritando si que le gusta llamar la tencion

no te gusto mi idea pinsa chayna tu actuarias y yo la dirijo seria grandiose -

no no, no es eso la verdad me encanto y lo de yo actuar es algo fantastico -

genial chayna y yase que obra hariamos ROMEO Y JULIETA me se todo los dialogos del libro y anoche lei un gion -

si seria tan romantico y puede actuar james como romeo asi lo podre besar -

esta bien pero tiene que pasar la prueba porque haremos casting para el papel de romo al igual que el de julieta

mmmmm yo crei que seria julieta -

hay chayna pues primero tenemos que hacer audiciones para que sea justo pero seguro seras la mejor -

esta bien pero tu no actuaras? -

no . en fin vamos a preparar todo y hablar con la maestra Skidmore -

esta bien -

salimos de hay rumbo al salon de la maesta Skidmore platicamos con ella sobre la obre y todo eso en verdad chayna tiene un don de convensimiento la pudo comvenser facilmente.. a skidmore le gusto la idea porque recaudariamos fondos con la venta de boletos cuando salimos de la oficina de la directora y fuimos directo al teatro de la escuela para ver que ivamos a nesecitar para la obra

y me di cuenta que nesecitariamos ecenografia y era hora de ablar con fletcher no lo habia visto desde la mañana

así que fuimos chayna y yo a buscarlo para que supiera de nuestro plan

ei fletcher no sabes la idea de oli...AUCHH - entes de que chayna dijera de que la idea de la obra fue mia le di un fuerte pisotón

la idea de olí? que es eso no entiendo ? - dijo fletcher muy confundido

a bueno lo que pasa es que a chayna se le ocurrió hacer un obra aquí en la escuela de romeo y Julieta -

una obra enserio guau que buena idea y los amigos pueden participar? -

tu quieres adicionar enserio ? - la verdad me sorprendió de fletcher que quisiera actuar

si porque no -

bueno entonces a planear todo ay que limpiar en teatro y hacer unos carteles para convocar a las audiciones - dijo chayna muy feliz por la obra ella en realidad le gusta todo eso

salimos los tres directo a limpiar el teatro

EN EL TEATRO

el teatro estaba un poco sucio no era mucho pero teníamos que al menos barrerlo y limpiar las butacas

así que limpiamos las butacas juntos y luego barrimos en escenario luego chayna fue a ver como estaba la cabina de sonido mietras que fletcher y yo fuimos s ver como estaban los vestuarios si faltaba alguno

cuando entramos en el salon donde guardaban los vestuarios de la obra fletcher encendió la luz era un salon muy lleno de polvo

creo que tendremos que lavar todos los vestuarios - le dije a fletcher que esta viendo detalladamente todo

si eso creo -

oye mira un vestuario de capitán américa - me reí muy raramente y fletcher rio de mi camine un poco hacia donde estaba el y con un vestido verde esmeralda tropecé cayendo justo encima de el, el polvo de todos los vestidos

volaron por el lugar asiendo una gran nube de polvo

tosí un poco antes de darme cuenta que esta tirada sobre Fletcher el solo rio de mi... cuando me di cuenta creo que estaba muy sonrojada pero era ala ves tierno como una película solo faltaba el beso irse acercándose lentamente hasta topar nuestros labios

cerre fuerte mis ojos y cuando los abrí fletcher esta mirándome con una sonrisa tonta en la cara me sonroje aun mas

perdon fletcher - le dije mientras me levantaba de encima de el

no te preocupes esta bien -

Después de eso todo paso normal en el día

los dias siguiente fueron normales a excepción de que cada que estábamos solo fletcher y yo me sonrojaba como tomate y el me dedicaba tiernas sonrisas creo notaba mi color sandia de la cara

el dia de la audiciones todo fue perfecto todos adicionaron la maestra skidmore fue la que decidió como quedarían los papeles de la obra

Eligió a chayna como Julieta me pareció bien ella actuaba genial, las demás chicas que adicionaron fueron Lexy y Paisley, la maestra les dio unos papeles secundarios

Luego fueron las audiciones de los chicos primero Angus la verda no le presto nada de interes pues iniciando su audición lo primero que dijo fue

Olive tu serás julieta -

No Angus es chayna -

Oohh entonces no me interesa participar si mi pollita no me besa al final de la obra asi que adiós – dijo Angus mientras se marchaba

Luego de angus fue cameron que al igual que a angus solo quería un beso en su caso de lexy o paisley pero cuando supo que julieta seria chayna no le gusto nada y prefirió ser un campesino que tiene un romanse con el personaje que lexi haría (N/A no se si sale un campesino pero no se ocurrió mas)

Despues otros chicos de la escuela y luego entro james su actuación fue fantástica era el, el romeo y chayna estaría flez de besarlo

Skidmore estaba casi segura pero no podía tomar una decisión sin ver antes a todas la audiciones.

Y la ultima audición es de fetcher? – dije muy desconcentrada como fletcher enserio bueno nimodo no creo que actue bien aunque de seguro será como cameron y angus que solo quiere un beso pero el de chayna –

Hola olive –

Hola fletcher , puedes hacer tu audición ya –

Fletcher iso su audición fasinante no lo podía creer como es que actua tan bien bueno el es un artista pero un actor no lo creria si no lo ubiera visto lo. Lo malo es que la maestra skidmore estaba fasinada mas que con james y por mas que trate de persuadirla no la convensi de que james era mejor para romeo la verdad es que fletcher era muy bueno pero no podía dejar que besara a chayna digo ella no siente nada por el pero que tal que y si con un beso todo cambia en fin no logre mucho con la maetra sobre lo de romeo y james seria el suplente de fletcher y también su mejor amigo en la obra si fletcher faltara el seria romeo y cameron el mejor amigo de romeo.

Al dia siguiente iniciarían los ensayos ….

EN EL ENSAYO

Ok chicos a su lugares - decía la maestra skidmore

Ok hoy es el primer dia de ensayo y quiero que sepa que olive será mi ayudante –

Bueno iniciaremos ensayando la ultima escena la mas importante – dijo skidmore señalando a chayna y fletcher… y si harian primero la escena del beso que otra cosa podría pasar peor que esto me moria de celos

MUY BIEN A ENSAYAR TODO EL MUNDO – grito skidmore

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP… LA GRAN OBRA DE ROMEO Y JULIETA **

**¿QUE PASARA ENTRE CHAYNA Y JAMES?**

**¿ COMO SERA LA FUNCION ?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Adiios 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**yase que tarde mucho y les pido perdon...**

**pensaba finalisar el fic en este capitulo pero mejor la are mas largo yo creo unos 2 capitulos mas pues tengo nuevas ideas :DD de acuerdo mi capitulo 4 ..**

**nuevos ensayos**

en el capitulo anterior...

Ok hoy es el primer dia de ensayo y quiero que sepa que olive será mi ayudante –

Bueno iniciaremos ensayando la ultima escena la mas importante – dijo skidmore señalando a chayna y fletcher… y si harian primero la escena del beso que otra cosa podría pasar peor que esto me moria de celos

MUY BIEN A ENSAYAR TODO EL MUNDO – grito skidmore

capitulo 4

olive. pov.

al oir lo que la maestra skidmore acababa de decir quedo en shok no podia creerlo fletcher se besaria con chayna como era eso posible no podia entenderlo tenia tantos celos.. que no, como puede pasar esto? no esta bien tengo celos de chayna se que ella no sentira nada pero fletcher su amor por chayna seri mas grande con un beso en fin aclare mis pensamientos para emvesar a dirigir como estarian acomodados en la ecena

de acuerdo tu niño cataño el romeo estaras en este lugar de acuerdo - le dio skidmore a fletcher

y tu la cantante aqui -

chayna y iso lo que le dijo y todos se sentaron skidmore dio unas indicaciones antes de enpesar la ecena

de acuerdo todos ACCION - dijo skidmore

y luego lexy hablo - maestra no creo que sea necesario el beso en las audiciones sera mejor dejarlo hasta el dia de estreno

si maestra estoy de acuerdo con lexy - no podia creerlo lexy me habia salvado de ver a chayna y a fletcher besarse y una y otra vez estaba de acuerdo con la idea de lexy es malvada pero tubo la mejor idea de todas

eeh pues pienso que es una gran idea asi la emocion quedara en el estreno - dijo skidmore - de acuerdo haremos la esena del beso vero sin beso muy bien todos a ensayar ya perdimos mucho tiempo

luego de que se ensayaron unas esenas todo estubo genial solo la parte en que cameron callo sobre la ecenografia del balcon creei que se romperia algo pero no creo que ese chico si que aguanta los golpes en fin fletcher estubo grandioso actua tan bien como me gustaria ser yo su julieta... aunque eso nunca pasara mi romeo esta enamorado de julieta de la chica perfecta no de la tonta que ayuda a dirijir.

termino el ensayo y todos fuimos a comer algo era la hora del almuerzo

EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO

cuando entre al cafeteria estaban sentados todos en una mesa chayna, angus y fletcher me sente a comer mi almuerso y chayna dijo

por que no jugamos a algo -

estaria bien - dijo fletcher

y a que jugamos - pregunto angus - que tala besar a olive

si juagamos a eso sabras que yo tambien puedo besarla no - dijo fletcher como podia pensar eso normalmente angus asi bromas tontas sobre el estar enamorado de mi pero esta vez fletcher bromio tambien me sonrroje un poco por lo que fletcher dijo

como se te ocurre estbien jugemos a otra cosa que no tenga nada que ver con que fltcher bese a olive a mi hermosa flor primaveral al sol del univer... - dijo angus pero chayna lo interrupio

jugemos a verdad o reto - todo estubimos de acuerdo

ok yo inicio - dijo chayna - estabien angus verdad o reto?

verdad -

que a sido lo mas asqueroso que as comido? -

un pedaso de creo era vegetal quemado que encontre en los pantalonsillos de un payaso -

como fue eso? - dije muy desconsentrada

solo una pregunta por turmo mi dulce pichonsita -

esta bien, esta bien es mi turno no? -

si tu turno angus - dijo chayna

mmm.. veamos fletcher verdad o reto?

reto - dijo muy seguro

ok te reto a llamar a la maestra skidmore e irritarla -

de acuerdo -

fletcher iso lo que angus le pidio despues de so sigui chayna una pregunta que fletcher le hizo muy tonta y luego segui yo chayna me pregunto verdad o reto?

verdad -eleji no queria haces mucho trabajo seria mas facil responder una simple pregunta

has beso alguna vez? - fletcher me pregunto antes de que chayna lo hiciera

como iva a responder eso no habia besado nunca me daba vergueza decirle que no... pero tenia que haserlo

no - dije muy despacio

jajajajjaja aungus rapidamente empeso a reir y chayna dijo eso es tan tierno... fletcher no dijo nada como podia vreguntarme eso aaahh me irita tanto

ok chicos el juego termino tenemos que volver a clases.. - dijo chayna

todo ocurrio normal las clases acabaron y aun sentia pena por no aver besado nunca

hey olive espera - oi decir de atras voltie y era fletcher que queri hablar con migo

olive, olive - dijo fletcher

que nesesitas fletcher -

caminarias con migo a casa? -

claro porque no - me sorprendio mucho hacia ya tiempo que no caminabamos a casa juntos pues cuando eramos mas unidos siempre soliamos ir a casa juntos...

salimos de la escuela sin nada que hablar... cuando caminamos unas cudras sin no decir ni una sola palabra fletcher tomo mi mano y dijo

olive hacia mucho que no estabamos juntos tu y yo solos -

si lo se - le dije estaba tan colorada porque sostenia mi mano

eeh olive puedo decirte algo -

si dime -

sobre lo de no haver besado, yo no pretendia que te sintieras mal solo se me ocurrio esa pregunta puedes perdonarme -

era tan lindo el siempre a sido asi que podia decirle claro que lo perdonaba

si claro que si no te preocupes todo esta bien -

caminamos en silencio hasta mi cas donde me dejo en la puerta claro sostenidos de la mano y se despidio de mi con un dulce beso en la mejilla...

**hasta aqui mi fic... pronto la obra y el final **

**en este capitulo no able mucho de la obra pero ya veran que todo esta relacionado...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Adiios 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! PERDON por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero eh estado muy ocupada pero he aquí el capítulo 5 que será un poco corto pero muy interesante o casi lo olvido. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **

**Capítulo 5 **

**Anteriormente: **

eh olive puedo decirte algo -

si dime -

sobre lo de no haber besado, yo no pretendía que te sintieras mal solo se me ocurrio esa pregunta puedes perdonarme -

era tan lindo el siempre a sido asi que podia decirle claro que lo perdonaba

si claro que si no te preocupes todo esta bien -

caminamos en silencio hasta mi cas donde me dejo en la puerta claro sostenidos de la mano y se despidio de mi con un dulce beso en la mejilla...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Olive. pov

me levante y como siempre me fui ala escuela ya hay encontré a chayna y no se veía muy bien le pregunte si le pasaba algo y me dijo que no que una simple tos que se le pasaría en unas horas, espero que fuera verdad pues el estreno de la obra se acercaba cada dia mas y aun faltaban detalles y ensayos, quiera que todo fuera perfecto. pasaron dos horas mas de clase y esa hora del ensayo todo salio perfecto e septo una cosa la tos de chayna era cada vez mas molesta y se le veia muy cansada pero ella seguía diciendo que todo estaba bien, mientras eso sucedia lexy aprovechaba cada vez que chayna tosía o estornudava para postularse como su sucesora en caso de que esta no estuviera mal de salud pero la maestra skidmore solo la ignoraba y continuaba con los ensayos diciendo ojala y los boletos de esta estúpida obra alcancen para un buen pedicure porque eso juanetes me tienen cansada.

Era un gran alboroto esto de la obra tanto que no había hablado con fletcher en toda la mañana quería platicar con el de lo que sea solo quería que estuviera cerca de mi y me prestara atención y que fuéramos solo el y yo como la ultima vez. perdida en mis pensamientos escucho que alguien me llama por la espalda

olive, olive, olive, planeta tierra llamando a olive - houston tenemos un problema creo que la perdimos -

que quieres fletcher estoy pensando -

Enserio pensar? algo muy raro en ti - lo dice en tono de burla

si es más tu deberías hacerlo también te ayudara mucho - dije riendo de el

jajajajaj que graciosa , en fin olive quieres almorzar conmigo.. -

mmmmm... no se...-

Traje pan con queso tu favorito -

CLAROOOO - sabes que amo el pan con queso -

vamos-

todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y se fueron a almorzar pero fletcher me dijo no mejor quedémonos aquí y así nadie nos molestara en la cafetería yo obsedí ya que los chicos mayores aun me aterran un poco

comimos y platicamos de muchas cosas riendo sentados sobre en escenario fletcher es en verdad gracioso y puede imitar a una cabra que toca la trompeta de cabeza algo facinante a mi parecer en fin platicamos de tantas cosas que ni darnos cuenta quedamos sentados muy cerca el uno del otro eso me hiso ponerme nerviosa y recargué mi mamo a un costado mio y fletcher hiso lo mismo rosando nuestras manos eso me puso en verdad colorada fletcher solo rio de la reacción que tuve yo y me sonrió muy tierno .

después de eso todos lo demás entraron nadie noto nada pero chayna sin me pregunto de que porque no salí a a comer y solo me excuse diciendo que no tenía hambre después la maestra skidmore hablo

CHICOS...-

Lo dijo casi gritando

TENGO UNA GRAN NOTICIA QUE DARLE Y NO ES MUY BUENA ...

Fin

**lo dije el capitulo es corto pero seguira lo premeto dejes sus **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**LOS AMOOOOOOO**


End file.
